The long term goal of the proposed research is to develop a non-invasive system for screening and/or monitoring for preclinical arteriosclerosis. We have developed a novel miniaturized pressure transducer that permits measurement of pulse pressures on the surface of the skin. This system has proven to be extremely accurate in animal studies, yet is of such a size and potential cost that multichannel and hence multi-position recording of the pulse profile is feasible. Preliminary studies in patients have also shown that the transducer can provide accurate high frequency records of the radial, brachial, and carotid pulse traces. Records from outpatients with known diagnoses are obtained in the Cardiology Clinic of the University of Chicago. Meaningful interpretations of contours is achieved by mathematically analyzing the wave propagation in peripheral systems.